The thirty second meeting of the International Union Against Venereal Diseases and Treponemetoses will be held in Montreal June 17-21, 1984. This meeting organized by faculties of Universite de Montreal and McGill University and held in association with the STD Division of the Canadian Public Health Association, the Association of Medical Microbiologist of Canada, The Canadian Infectious Disease Society, the Canadian Society for Tropical Medicine and International Health, L'Association des Medecins Microbiologistes de la Province de Quebec, the American Venereal Disease Association and the World Health Organization, will bring together renowned and recognized authorities from all parts of the world. These physicians and scientists will address the continuing problem of sexually transmitted diseases and their consequences, which have reached hyperendemic levels in both developed and less socially secure countries. Included in the research and clinical topics to be covered in depth in the scientific program will be the recently discovered acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS), and the problems of developing nations in funding control programs for uncomplicated sexually transmitted infections. While the fundamental aspect of the epidemiology, pathogenesis, diagnosis, treatment and preventive measures to be taken will be examined in detail according to present day knowledge, the social impact and effects on community health will be subjected to special scrutiny through presentations by invited speakers. The problems related to complications of these infections, especially those applicable to women (such as pelvic inflammatory disease, infertility, ectopic pregnancy and STDs in pregnancy) and to homosexual males (hepatitis, proctitis, diarrheal syndrome) will also be discussed at length on a fundamental and practical basis. While parts of the program will delve into the basic sciences and pathogenesis of these infections, seminars on office procedures for primary health care physicians and nurses will attempt to fill a desperate need in the health care system. The interchange of scientific information should encourage and stimulate laboratory scientists to undertake special research in areas related to physiopathology, immunological response, diagnosis, treatment and prevention of these infections and make clinicians aware of the latest developments in the diagnosis and management of STDs. Both research scientists and clinicians will have an opportunity to interact in the discussion.